


Say My Name

by orphan_account



Series: It Never Gets Old [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Model!Even, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Smut, Top!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak counts down the minutes until he can love Even.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiliMane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliMane/gifts).



> Here's some more shameless porn. This is [LiliMane's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliMane/pseuds/LiliMane) fault _again._

16:55 to 17:00. These have been the longest minutes of Isak’s fucking life. Even’s waiting for him when he gets home—and Isak hasn’t seen him in two weeks because he’s been traveling in Paris for a photoshoot (I mean, there _is_ a plus side when your husband is a model). But Isak can’t clock out of work until 17:00. 

Okay. It’s 16:56 now. He can totally do this.

Is is bad that Isak doesn’t really want to ask Even how his photoshoot went? How his time in Paris was? What kinds of people he met or sights he saw or food he ate? He just wants to put his hands all over him and brand him with love bites because two weeks is too fucking long. 

Alright. 16:57. Three more minutes. And then the fucking 20 minute tram ride home _god_ why can’t time move faster?

As if every second knows Isak despises them, and they drag to torture him.

16:58. And Isak clocks out at 16:59 because fuck it.

Skip to the tram ride. Isak already has a boner. And it’s already throbbing and if he moves the wrong way the friction of his jeans might just make him come in his pants. And maybe that’s a good thing, because if this is torture he has _no_ idea what it’s going to be like when Even is actually in front of him. And, Isak _kind of_ wants to see Even’s reaction when he takes his boxers off and everything is already a mess. And Even will _know_ it’s because of _him_ and how bad Isak wants him. Because he always knows. And because Isak always wants him. Isak can see Even’s face in his mind now—he’s got that stupid grin on his lips Isak wants to kiss off. _How does he make being a dork so fucking sexy? God he’s so fucking pretty._ Ok, Isak should stop thinking about him because his lower stomach is already tightening in an embarrassing way.

Skip to the last stop before Isak’s stop. He gets off anyway because for some reason he thinks running the last six blocks will be faster. (And let’s be real—running will stop him from thinking and possibly kill his hard on. Because if Isak sits on that tram any longer and thinks about Even’s pretty pink lips and gorgeous hair and smooth skin and—yep. He will definitely come in his pants.)

Even’s unpacking when Isak opens the front door, where he struggles with his keys because his hands are shaking. Even’s pulling clothes from his suitcase on the bed and _fuck_ he looks so fucking good. Isak doesn’t know how anyone in their sweats fresh from a 2.5 hour plane ride could look so good but he _does._ Which still amazes Isak sometimes because they’ve been married for three years and Even’s still so… Isak’s so lucky. That’s all he can think about. How lucky he is. And he thinks of how _especially_ lucky he is that when he gets home, he’s allowed to kiss this beautiful man and hear his satisfied and smiley hum over his lips. Which soon turns low and breathy as Isak opens his mouth and demands more from this kiss. It sends shockwaves throughout Isak’s whole body and admittedly, right down to his dick. Which is throbbing again as he pushes it into Even’s hips. Isak feels his smile over the kiss when he does, and he’s rewarded with an eager thrust back that lets him know Even’s been thinking about him, too. 

(On second thought, Even’s probably had it much worse. A 2.5 hour boner on a _plane?_ No thanks.)

And they waste no time getting naked. And _fuck_ Even is so, so, _so_ pretty. Long lines of his torso. Freckles like constellations on his chest. Bones and muscles poking out at all the right angles for Isak to plant kisses on. So he does. Isak kisses Even on the mouth all the way down to his torso and then gets on his knees. And Isak touches himself for about 1.5 seconds while he takes Even into his mouth before he stops, because Isak is _definitely_ one pump away from coming.

But so is Even. So Isak stops, and instead uses his hand on him for a minute—slick from Isak’s mouth and Isak wishes Even could taste it. So he stands up and kisses Even, whose dick is throbbing and it’s fucking sexy. But Isak’s going to leave it like that, because Even deserves something else. He can see it in Even’s eyes—practically begging. So Isak grabs the lube and a condom and all the unsexy stuff and takes his sweet time opening Even up in front of him. Isak gets back on his knees to do so, and makes Even stand with his legs parted—and Isak has the _best_ fucking view. Even’s always so loud when Isak does this. When Isak starts using two fingers instead of one. And Isak thinks Even’s voice might be the hottest thing about him. Low and soft in that sweet and sexy way. Honestly, how does he fucking do it? Just hearing him makes Isak’s stomach tighten and he tells his dick to fucking stop it—it’s not time yet. Isak hasn’t even given Even what he wants.

Even gasps, and Isak knows he’s found the spot. So he quickens his pace and lets all of those little moans escape from Even as he hits it over and over again. Even’s voice is stuttered. It’s unhinged. Almost primal. And his lips looks so pretty around all of those sounds. Parted and red and slick from the kiss Isak gave him after his mouth was around him. His eyes are fluttering closed. His head is leaning back with his soft hair bouncing towards the floor and off his face. He’s loosing balance—so Isak stands and guides him to the bed.

And he lays him with his back down—hips scooted all the way to the edge of the bed so Isak can bend Even’s legs back and get the best angle. And so Isak can see his face (the best part). So Isak can see his lips part around the moans of his name. 

Even says _please,_ and Isak’s in love. Isak’s in love with this man who wants him just as much. And everyday it never lessens. It never ceases. Isak loves this man and Even loves him and they are about to express it to the highest culmination they can.

And when Isak enters him, he makes sure it’s slow. He makes sure to take his time. He slides himself into Even and watches his eyes widen and his hands reach for him. Isak watches his legs tip back and his toes curl. Isak watches as his eyes flutter into a roll. Isak watches them close, and finally, Isak watches his lips say his name when he is fully inside of Even. And Isak almost forgets how fucking good it feels he’s so intent on watching. On making him feel good.

And when Isak pulls out all the way to the tip, Even’s jaw clenches and he takes a hand and pushes his own hair back off his face. Soft blonde waves through his fingers and Isak tells him to tug a little for him, because he knows Even likes that—but Isak can’t reach at this angle. And when Isak push back in, Even does. He pulls his hair a little and he whines high in his throat. When he does that, Isak knows he _really_ likes it. Those low moans are just for him, he knows it, but when Even’s voice gets high and Isak’s name follows, Isak know he fucking _loves_ it.

And _these_ are the noises that make Isak come. He goes a little faster so he can hear them better. So he can hear them more. Soft and high little grunts that come from the top of Even’s throat over and over again with each thrust inside him. He whines Isak’s name. He _whines_ it. This one long and loud. And _that. That_ is what makes Isak come.


End file.
